


Call

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic calls in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (LJ) slashthedrabble prompt #264 "Call". Exactly 200 words.

The cell phone rings before dawn and Billy snaps out of sleep to silence it before the baby wakes. He stumbles into the hallway and whispers, "You know what time it is." He doesn't even open his eyes until he hears the familiar low sigh.

"I'm sorry." Dominic mutters quietly and the line goes silent.

Billy swears under his breath, leaning heavily against the closed bedroom door. It was the fourth time in as many months he'd had the same exact late night call. As he sinks to the floor he contemplates calling back, as he always did, and still can't bring himself to do it. Dominic knew that everything would change; they all knew everything would eventually have to change, one phone call in the middle of the night would do nothing alter the simple facts.

Unexpectedly the phone rings again and Billy almost jumps out of his skin, his fingers on the button before the ring finishes. "Dominic, you have to stop calling. You know what time it is…"

"I need to talk to you, Billy." His voice sounds weak, defeated.

"At this hour?"

"I… I don't want to interrupt your life." He sighs and hangs up again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
